


Unentliche Ergebenheit

by die_eike



Category: Coldmirror (YouTube), Star Star Space (Coldmirror)
Genre: Captain Captenne Capitanöse ist die böschte, Interspecies Relationship(s), Other, Raumschiff Ente, Satire
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_eike/pseuds/die_eike
Summary: 1. Folge, in der es romantisch wird.
Relationships: Captain Captenne Capitanöse/Commander Stach-Lee
Kudos: 2





	Unentliche Ergebenheit

Der Plaststahl glänzte zum sich drin Spiegeln.

_„Captenne... “_

Captenne kicherte, als der grollende Bass seiner Stimme durch ihre Haut drang und etwas tief in ihr zum Vibrieren brachte.

 _„Wie ihre neue Uniform sich an die zarten Rundungen Ihres Körpers schmiegt; wie die Farben Ihre Augen leuchten lassen, und diese_ dornigen _Erhebungen der Schulterpolster...“_

„Breite Schultern stehen für Stärke und Führungskraft ...“ Captenne drehte sich vom Panorama-Fenster um, dessen Ausblick sie mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen genossen hatte, den Blick heroisch in die Ferne gerichtet, die Brust erhoben. Verdammt, dieser Plastahl spiegelte gut.

Sie beugte sich verschwörerisch zu ihrem Verehrer hinunter.

„Man munkelt, dass breite Schultern in Ihrem Kulturkreis für _Fertilität_ stehen. Ist das wahr, Commander?“

 _„Captenne.“_ Die Antwort kam als gehauchtes, unterdrücktes Keuchen.

Armer Commander. Er zitterte bereits. Sie würde ihn nicht weiter piesacken. Sie nickte ihrem Untergebenen zu, eine knappe, aber energische Geste.

„Commander Stach-Lee, Sie haben die Aufsicht über mein Quartier. Wir werden uns das Vertrauen dieser Crew erkämpfen, doch bis dahin erwarte ich von Ihnen die Einhaltung des höchsten Sicherheitsprotokolls.“

 _„Jawohl, Captain!“_ Stach-Lee verfiel sofort zurück in seine Offiziersrolle. Ganz der respektvolle Soldat. Gegen ihren Willen krümmten sich Captennes Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln.

„Sie wissen ja, Sie haben diesen Posten ganz zu Ihrem eigenen Schutz. Nach Flottenprotokoll P, Absatz U, Regelung R, Paragraph E werden Beziehungen zwischen Offizieren und ihren disziplinarischen Vorgesetzten nicht toleriert.“ Captenne sah Stach-Lee scharf an, dann schmolz jedoch etwas in ihrem Blick. Ihre Stimme wurde weich.

„Wir müssen unser Geheimnis vor der Crew bewahren. Stach-Lee, wünschen Sie mir Glück!“

Mit diesen Worten eilte sie durch die automatisch aufzischende Quartierstür, ohne sein geseufztes _„Jawohl, Captain!“_ abzuwarten.

In Wirklichkeit aber hatte Captenne gar kein Glück nötig. Welches Genie brauchte schon Glück? Eine ganze Crew wartete bereits sehnsüchtig auf ihren Auftritt.

Vorher jedoch ... Ihr Blick stahl sich noch einmal zu einer der spiegelnden Wände im Korridor. Sie zupfte den leuchtenden Overall zureckt, bis sie ihre Insignien exakt an der Linie ihres kantigen Kinns ausgerichtet hatte. Ihre Finger flossen sanft über die drei metallischen Perlen, die im gedämpften Licht der Deckendioden schimmerten. Capitänin der U.S.S. Ente. Rang, Namen, und ne tolle Figur.

Natürlich war sie unwiderstechlich. Äh, unwiderstehlich.

**Author's Note:**

> Drück den Kudos- button für Spaß Spaß Spaß ... Möööööööp!


End file.
